She's Mine
by adventuresofbabsandhabs
Summary: Sai confesses to one Sakura Haruno , Will Sasuke finally get his girl? POST WAR, I suggest you read the latest chapters of Naruto to avoid spoilers and such. T for fight scenes. SasuSakuSai (Oneshot)


**AN: Hello there, I'm a huge SasuSaku fan and other Sakura pairings. I'm sorry for any mistakes. If you think they're slight or really OOC then I apologize. I wanted Sai to be like that :p **

**Naruto is not mine.**

Sakura Haruno. A beautiful shinobi, strong, spunky, cunning and still inlove with the same guy who left her, the same guy who almost killed her and the same guy who was granted full pardon by the Hokage for helping in the war. Will a friend steal her heart? or will she remain faithful with her long time love?

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, kids playing, genins training, she was in a good mood. What a beautiful day it is.A certain pale skinned boy approaches the las who is sitting in their usual training grounds. Sai curled to his knees, facing the daydreaming shinobi.

"Yo Sakura-san~" Sai greeted.

"Call me Sakura.. Sa-Ku-Ra." Sakura reminded the boy infront of him.

"Sakura, you have a leaf on your hair." Sai said in a mellow tone. He neared her, Sakura could feel his breath. Sai got the leaf from Sakura's cotton candy hair and peeled it off. This made the kunoichi blush.

"Thank you but.. I could've done that y'know." Sakura said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I had the sudden urge to be near you." Sai replied with a smile.

"W-WHAT?!" Sakuno gasped.

"Well.." Sai sighed, his face looked serious.

"When the war was happening.. Sasuke-san joined our side again, I was skeptical at first but then when he gave the slightest attention to you I got the feeling of possessiveness. You said that I can't learn the most important things by reading a book but to feel it and I'm pretty sure I feel possessive when he's around you. I want to hide you away from him... Is.. Is that bad?.." Sai added, looking at the girl before him with emotion filled eyes.

"S-Sai...I-" Sakura was cut off by a yawn of a raven haired boy.

Sasuke appeared on the tree branch, glaring at the pale shinobi.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura sighed.

"How do you do, Sasuke-san?" Sai greeted, shoving his hands in his pockets to make a fist.

"Sakura could you check my back?" Sasuke coolly replied as he jumped beside the medic.

"S-Sure but why?" Sakura asked.

"I sparred with Dobe (Naruto) yesterday.." Sasuke replied as he took off his top.

"Is that so, then let me have a look." Sakuro obliged to put her hands on his back.

Sai couldn't react positively to the couple right infront of him. He gritted his teeth and tried to smile like always.

"Sakura after that, let's get some dangos, okay?" Sai asked.

"She's busy, after." Sasuke answered ahead.

"I wasn't talking to you, Sasuke-san." Sai replied trying to be coy about his fuming anger.

You can sense the tension in the air.

"Eto.. Sai, I'll eat dango with you later, okay? After I'm done with my business with Sasuke-kun." Sakura broke the ice. Hearing Sakura's reply made Sasuke smirk.

"Sakura.." Sai sighed, he took one big gulp.

"You don't have to cry anymore, You don't have to get hurt... when you're with me. I'll take care of you Sakura, you don't have to feel like you have to do everything he says. I'm here to defend you." Sai added as he quickly stood up.

"You still don't get it do you?" Sasuke stood up as well, facing Sai.

"What's there to get? You left her, You broke her heart, You made her feel terrible." Sai spat.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he took his kunai and quickly threw it in Sai's direction. Sai dodged it and threw a handful of shurikens to respond to Sasuke's attack.

Sakura although worried , she tried to step back.

"You don't have the right to be near her again!" Sai shouted as he flashed through the air with his fist aiming for Sasuke's face. Sasuke bocks the attack with his forearm and summoned his chakra to the other to perform his chidori. Sai's keen ability predicted this and quickly jumped away.

"Do you think she can love someone like you?" Sasuke shrugged as he drew his sword to attack the pale lad.

"She can!" Sai replied trying not to look so pissed. Sai quickly drew his brush and painted a lion to counter Sasuke's sword.

Sasuke dodged the lion and sliced it in half. He was about to hit Sai when another lion bit his sword and took it away from him. Sai and Sasuke are now battling in hand to hand combat.

Sasuke kicks Sai's stomach sending him a few feet away. Sakura couldn't do anything about it, she remembered what Kakashi reminded her.

Sasuke was about to hit the finishing blow when Sai quickly swiped his leg to make Sasuke stumble. Sasuke and Sai were hitting blows, misses and hits. Sasuke shifted his energy to his right hand and punched Sai with his flaming hand straight through the woods.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore she searched for Sai's body, Sasuke followed. As they detected Sai's crash site , they neared it and was surprised in what they saw. Sai's body was gone. It was nowhere.

"Sasuke-kun... You didn't have to go too far." Sakura worriedly advised.

Sasuke didn't reply, he simply dragged himself away from the sight to sit on the training grounds while Sakura remained in the woods looking for Sai. After a few more minutes of looking for her teammate, she sighed in defeat as she joined Sasuke in the training field.

It was about sunset when she finished looking.

"Sasuke-kun... I can't find Sai.. " Sakura sulked.

"He'll be fine." Sasuke droned.

"I guess.." Sakura barely replied.

"Oh, What's the business with you Sasuke-kun? You said that I'm busy a little while ago." Sakura added.

"... Let's eat dinner." Sasuke tried to look stoic as possible.

"Y-you mean... in y-your apartment?" Sakura stuttered trying to maintain her composure.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

"S-Sure." Sakura grinned from ear to ear.

Sasuke started walking in his own pace as always.

Sakura followed, a smile plastered on her face when Sasuke stopped on his tracks.

"Sasuke-kun? What's the matter?" Sakura asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I forgot something, wait a minute." Sasuke simply said as he went back to the woods.

He scanned the area for a minute and neared a bush. The green bush rustled , Sasuke was getting impatient and burnt half of it.

There it showed Sai, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba.

"H-Hi Teme.." Naruto gulped.

"You." Sasuke eyed Sai.

"She's mine." Sasuke smirked as he pointed at Sakura's direction.

"Yes, I know that Sasuke-san." Sai smiled.

Sasuke cocked one of his eyebrows and left.

"Mission accomplished!" Naruto cheered giving two thumbs up to his friends.

"But abusing Sai-kun's feelings for Sakura-chan to make Sasuke-san make a move was a bit harsh.. isn't it?" Lee asked looking at Sai.

"Don't worry Lee-san, I'll sweep her off her feet someday. I won't lose to that guy." Sai replied , his face grew into a smile. A smile that's confident enough to get her at the same time a smile that gives goosebumps to his companions.

"You don't give up, ne Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Just like her.. I won't." Sai replied.

Meanwhile Sasuke walked back to Sakura, The stoic boy suddenly carried the pink haired las over his shoulder without giving any warning or without saying anything.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?! W-What are you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"..ine.." Sasuke muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, you're mine." Sasuke replied.

"I.. I see..." Sakura said, her face red all over.


End file.
